


少年病

by Navoki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navoki/pseuds/Navoki
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, 兔赤 - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	少年病

人有时会对某个节点印象深刻。

很奇怪的，像一场突如其来的后遗症一样，明明当时倏地一下就过去了，没留下一丝痕迹；却又玩一手出其不意的把戏，在日后的某天迟到地折磨你。

最初，那只是一个拥抱而已。

说起来的确有些不太好意思，虽然也不是第一次了，好吧好吧，木兔光太郎就是很容易被一些可笑的鸡毛小事影响，我承认好了吧！但这确实是最糟糕的状况，我是说，不是发球失误或者被拦网什么的，而是——赤苇没给我托球！  
虽然我知道我的不爽已经写在脸上了，通常这意味着我会打出一记不管不顾的暴扣出界，而且...从站位上来看传给猿杙那小子确实是更明智的选择，但是——  
赤苇没给我托球！

还有什么比这更值得木兔光太郎闹别扭了吗？没有。

所以我闹别扭了。  
长大后才知道能肆无忌惮地放纵情绪其实是一件奢侈的事，人们总被要求表现地“符合身份”，“队长就该有个队长的样子”，应该稳重克制以身作则，诸如此类。事实上我的心眼并没有那么大，我也是明白这个道理的。  
但大多数时候我不想明白。  
很容易理解的吧，任性总比听话快乐，如果真的能一直做个有求必应永远有人哄的小孩，又有谁愿意长大呢？  
多亏了枭谷，我的好队友们，因为你们的包容，木兔光太郎确实——越来越无法无天了！  
放纵逐渐演变成惰性和依赖，郁闷袭来的那一瞬间，自我调整的步骤直接被跳过，脑袋里想的是：随便谁！快来哄我！当然...我自知这并不是一项讨人喜欢的工作，大部分人的耐心也是有限度的…于是久而久之，条件反射般的念头便成了：赤苇！快来哄我！  
赤苇京治，该怎么形容这个人呢，我时常怀疑他是否真的会读心术。好吧，我得说我确实问出了这个愚蠢的问题，最后只收获了一个看傻瓜的眼神。但总而言之，这还是令我感到不可思议：面对我花样百出的无理取闹，赤苇总能应付自如。恰到好处地摆出我喜欢的表情，恰到好处地说出我爱听的话语，恰到好处地做出成功安抚我的举动——正中下怀，屡试不爽。我就像他拿捏在手心的一团火焰，他收收手我就偃旗息鼓，放开手掌，我又能轰轰烈烈卷土重来。  
这么说好似显得我很被动…有点逊诶。  
但实际上，乐在其中的也是我。  
尽管再怎么不愿承认，也还是像个幼稚的孩子一样，总在用哭闹换取糖果和注意力。恃宠而骄是他赐予我的特权，而我一点儿也不想松开这份幸运，这份允许我120%胡来又回赠我120%偏袒的独家幸运。

心知肚明的闹剧，如同房间里的大象，或许一开始就希望他来哄我。

我说木兔，就这么贪婪地继续下去吧，放肆的日子被理直气壮地踏过，一切都如太阳东升西落般安定地运行着，周而复始的春天又到来了，你还没习惯吗？你早该习惯的不是吗？

直到夜晚躺在床上，盯着黑漆漆的天花板一遍遍回忆那个午后的细节，究竟是哪里出了错。昏暗的器材室，空气中是闷闷的潮湿混杂了略微厚重的塑胶气味，阳光透过仅有的一扇小窗照亮了漫天的细小灰尘，像散落宇宙的星体，静谧又毫无章法。  
缩在堆叠的跳箱之间并不好受，但我还是安静地、固执地等在那。进来拿排球的雀田被我吓了一跳，虽然我不是故意的…好吧但这确实是我的错。想到这我又把头埋得更深了些。  
接下来的一切都是那么顺理成章：赤苇的脚步声，头顶轻柔的触感，温和的目光，解释的话语，就连轻声叹息时也是熟稔的神情，而之后、之后——

拥抱，只是一个拥抱而已。

这没什么大不了的，不是吗？我对自己说。  
事实上，我们拥抱过好多次，我和所有人。赛前鼓劲的拥抱、赛后安慰的拥抱、兴奋时更是胡乱抱作一团，多么正常又单纯的举动——但没有哪次像这样令我心旷神怡，又心烦意乱。  
心旷神怡是指它如有奇效，我几乎是一瞬间就消气了，只顾得上感受这份难以言说的美好。将赤苇拥在怀里时有一种奇异的满足感从心底升腾，像打开蒸笼那一刻扑面而来的白雾，含着质朴的香气，温暖而湿润，叫人忍不住热泪盈眶。  
而心烦意乱，就是现在这样了。  
在拥抱事件之后的6小时间，我发现我几乎每分每秒都在难以自抑地想念它。皮肤的触感、妥帖的温度和好闻的味道，甚至连心跳过快的频率、头脑融化般的绵软，直到现在都像球场上的任意一个小动作那样清晰。这很怪。因为那本该只是个平平无奇又不值一提的拥抱而已。

它该像衬衫衣角的风一样转瞬即逝，却让无措的少年在春天的夜晚辗转难眠。

我松开皱巴巴的薄被，手掌紧握的位置，一小块洇湿的汗迹消匿在黑暗里。  
将手臂暴露在微凉的晚风中，却仍觉得热。

我想…我大概是病了。

“赤苇——！木兔又开始了！”  
“我知道了”  
“赤苇——！木兔他——”  
“来了”  
“赤苇——！”  
“……”  
在终于被教练叫去劈头大骂了十分钟后，我承认我是有些过头了。  
没错…我确实是故意的。  
那些见缝插针的小失误、毫无厘头的怪脾气、和匪夷所思的各种理由…虽然发生在我身上竟也该死的合情合理……但这几天犯错的频率，怎么说也太高了点。我一面低头承受没完没了的飞沫攻击，摆出一副羞愧难当的样子，一面在心里想：我错了，下次还敢。  
我没有办法解释这种冲动，只好一股脑地将它怪罪在那个拥抱，和那个拥抱的主人身上。那天之后，赤苇似乎就把拥抱这招加入了木兔饲养手册中，不厌其烦地用它来对付我，结果当然是——正合我意。  
原谅一个浑身乏术的可怜病人吧，他对自己的病症一无所知，只好先想尽办法让自己舒服一点。还真是病急乱投医啊……这句话没用错吧。赤苇才不会知道，所有莫名其妙的胡搅蛮缠，不过是为了讨要更多更多的拥抱而已。

训话结束，我灰溜溜地坐在球场边的椅子上大叹气，一旁的白福饶有趣味地瞥了我一眼，  
“某人好像有心事啊。”  
不知怎么地，在她的目光下我莫名有些心虚  
“才没有”  
“状态不好什么的，对我来说很常见吧！”  
越心虚的人说话好像会越大声。我装模作样地清了清嗓。  
“你还有理啦？”  
“这几天失误未免太多了吧”  
白福晃了晃手中的笔记本，依旧是笑眯眯地看着我  
“这样可不行哦木兔”  
我只好乖乖认错  
“知…知道啦！”  
挠挠脖子不自然地扭过头去，目光却又不自觉地被那个身影吸引，仿佛他是个诱人的猎物，而我是只饥肠辘辘的猫头鹰。  
这或许是新症状。  
一定是这样。  
赤苇的身形不壮，而是匀称有致的。跑动时大腿的肌肉线条干净利落，运动短裤遮盖下的皮肤要比其他地方更白一点，膝盖，光溜溜的膝盖有些发红，起因大概是跪地摩擦。得叫赤苇戴上护膝才行，我默默地记上一笔。再往上，衣摆在高抬的双手下翻飞而起，不慎露出一小截窄窄的腰来，精瘦又有力的，似乎一把就能握住的，赤苇的腰。  
我突然有些口渴。  
胡乱抓过地上的水壶，猛灌了一大口，发紧的喉头这才有所纾解。我松松衣领来回扇动，微小的气流穿梭其中，却未能冲散一丝燥热。

“咳咳”  
白福的声音又响起，我转过头，发现她正顺着我刚才的目光，凝视场上的赤苇  
“将大拇指偷偷藏在拳头里”  
“想紧紧握拳也握不住”  
她看向我，弯弯的笑眼仿佛洞悉一切  
“那根偷偷藏起来的大拇指…”  
我只好硬着头皮与她对视，她的目光却不甘示弱地迎上来

那个声音慢悠悠地飘在空气里：

“是喜欢哦。”

我的脑袋“轰”地一声，像一座笨重的古钟，终于被敲响了。  
涤荡的回音仍在嗡鸣，欲盖弥彰的托辞却急急从口中吐出：  
“听…听不懂你在说什么！”  
不愿去琢磨白福脸上得逞的笑意，跑走的姿态大概只有四个字可以形容：  
落荒而逃。

所以，这就是我的诊断书吗？  
烦人的毯子被我毫不留情地甩在一旁  
喜欢…？怎么…会是喜欢呢？我是说，不应该是这样的呀。在我心中无比神圣的两个字，如此珍贵的感情，难道不应该发生在樱花树下、摩天轮、或者夏日祭、花火大会，总之就是超级超级浪漫的地方吗？作为一个脑袋里只有排球的纯情少年，不得不说这就是我对恋爱一直以来的单调幻想。所以怎么会…怎么会就这样毫无准备地、在布满尘埃的器材室、一个普普通通的拥抱后、就自说自话地到来了呢？  
什么啊……这真是……不讲道理！不讲道理！  
喜欢，你就是这样一个不请自来还不予预告的不速之客吗？  
拜托，我甚至还——生了个闷气！就因为赤苇没给我托球！  
我懊恼地在床上翻来覆去。事到如今，我是无论如何也想不到，我，木兔光太郎，有一天也会为排球以外的事烦恼到夜不能寐的地步。  
啊还有白福，那个笑容怎么看都别有深意…她今天对我说的那些，究竟是觉得我能听懂，还是听不懂呢？  
太狡猾了，明明总是一副觉得我什么都不懂的样子…  
说到底，我确实不懂啊…！喜欢什么的，还有好多好多的事，我真的不明白啊……！  
我一下泄了气，不知道该怎么办好了

射中我这个迟钝的排球笨蛋，丘比特也会有无言以对的时候吧。

我又认命地把毯子拉回来盖着肚子。  
喜欢…吗？  
突然意识到对朝夕相处的后辈产生了超越友谊的感情，实在是一件惊悚到难以消化的事。  
我闭眼回忆，想知道喜欢这家伙，到底是什么时候趁虚而入的。  
然而一安静下来，关于赤苇的片段就像书页一样哗啦哗啦地翻来了，自然而然，轻易到不假思索。赛场上酣畅淋漓的瞬间，一个眼神胜过千言万语，击掌时世界和他都握在手里的心动现在想来大概并不是错觉；那双绿眼睛总是不动声色地流转，望进眼底能捕捉到细碎的闪光，却鲜少为其他人停留；赤苇的温柔是沉默的温柔，它藏在写有“再来一根”的冰棍上，便当盒加量的牛肉下，和书包常备的第二把伞里；平时最爱跟我唱反调，偶尔的附和也只是棒读，在哄我这件事上却最有耐心，我都记不清这几天得到过多少个拥抱了……拥抱时也总是沉默的，球场上给出完美托球的手轻抚在我略微紧绷的背上，云淡风轻地，指尖又像他微微上翘的眼尾，带着点致命的轻佻，无言诉说着隐秘的心事……一些我尚未知晓的事…

拥抱似乎已经远远不够了…我变成了贪得无厌的大盗，还想偷走更多…更多……

这就是答案了吧，我迷迷糊糊地想。  
我或许错怪了喜欢，它甚至不需要趁虚而入，因为在赤苇面前，我好像浑身都是弱点。

什么时候睡着的已经完全没印象了，醒来的那一刻，只直觉大事不妙。  
漫长的夜晚，旖旎的美梦还来不及被阳光净化，和一塌糊涂的下身大眼瞪小眼，我又绝望倒回床上——

无可救药，病入膏肓。

接过白福递过来的毛巾，我潦草地擦擦满头大汗的脸，刻意没去看她。而她似乎也像约定好了似的，一副若无其事的样子，只轻飘飘地说了句；“今天状态不错呢。”  
“啊啊好的不得了！”  
才怪。我在心里嘀咕。  
灌了口水就又跑回场上了，木叶忍无可忍的咆哮在体育馆掷地有声地盘旋：  
“有完没完啊木兔！今天吃错药了啊！”  
我也无声地咆哮回去——  
才不是吃错药！是根本没吃药啊！  
说出来大概会被当成傻瓜吧...我也觉得自己怪得不行。大概这病会让人变得不像自己。  
像是绝症病人，即使被确诊，也仍会不死心地自欺欺人一段时间。那之后，我便将自己心无旁骛地投入喜爱的排球中，试图忘却那种心痒难耐的感觉。  
好在这对我来说并不是什么难事，因为那是排球，叫我打上几天几夜我也乐此不疲。将球大力扣下去的那一刻心中的躁动似乎也一并挥出了些许，憋着的那股气儿总算找到另一个出口，正忙不迭地仓皇逃离。于是我一次又一次地跳起、一下又一下地挥臂、一个接一个地扣球，但那就像一块顽固的瘀血一样，怎么都无法排干净。  
“再来一球！”我大喊  
“我不行了！”木叶鬼哭狼嚎  
今天轮到他和我组队练习，此刻看起来已经再起不能。放在平时，打得正尽兴的我并不会有什么愧疚之心，但现下我知道自己掺杂了些宣泄的情绪，便也摸摸鼻子感到不好意思起来。

“木兔前辈，我来陪您练习吧。”

赤苇拿了个排球走过来，淡淡地说。  
我却一下僵住了。  
事实证明千方百计的回避果然还是会败给主动的正面迎击。  
一直都能感受到吧，那道关切的目光自始至终都在紧紧追随着我。所有人都觉得今天的我状态极佳，没错，从失误率来看确实如此，我甚至一次都没有消极。但那是赤苇啊，没有人比赤苇更了解我了，他一定也发现了我的反常，和我在躲他。  
无处可逃了。  
“好吧”  
“好吧？！”木叶一脸我没听错吧的表情，难以置信地看着我  
是是，平时的我一定是欢呼着“好耶！”然后扑过去  
但是现在不一样了。  
有什么已经不一样了。  
病情日益加重，我甚至不能好好直视那双漂亮的眼睛，好像那两颗绿色的玻璃珠子会将我吸进去似的。  
起跳，挥臂，扣杀。  
赤苇的托球打起来依旧是那么顺手，即使眼神交流被我生硬地避开，也能不偏不倚地传到最准确的位置。手感顺从肌肉记忆叫好，我的内心却倍感煎熬。要知道，强行克制一个几乎成惯性的举动，就像渴了却偏不让你喝水一样，天知道这有多辛苦！

失守的那一刻终于还是到来了。

就像排球在空中下坠，终会落在地面一样，没有什么能摆脱万有引力的存在——我还是望向了那双眼睛——正正好好、分毫不差、完美无缺。  
有那么一瞬觉得世界好像只剩下我和赤苇，他站在我面前，我们对视，目光交汇出一块应许之地，除此之外，再装不进更多风景了。

“砰”  
然后我就被排球砸中了。

“喂喂！你们笑过头了吧！”  
恼羞成怒地瞪向那堆笑成一团的人，结果被无视了  
再弱弱地看了教练一眼，只见他忍着笑咳了咳，终归没有说什么。毕竟这只是我今天屈指可数的几个失误之一，和前几天消极模式全开的惨状相比，实在是无伤大雅的小事。  
但这次，我真的不是故意的了。  
赤苇第一时间上前检查我的额头，好看的眉都皱起来。和我过高的体温相比，他的指尖便显得微凉，轻触时像清风扫过，舒适得很。我留恋地让他停留了好一会儿，才拉下他的手说没事，而后顺势握着他的手腕，离开了吵闹的球场。  
大家权当木兔这家伙又闹脾气，便见怪不怪地随着我们去了。  
好吧好吧，随你们怎么想吧，现在我顾不上那么多了。

声息渐渐远去，空气中只剩下交错的脚步声。  
赤苇完全没有抗拒，只是跟着我往前走，似乎一点儿也不在乎目的地的所在。他心中定是有疑问的，但却在问出口之前就把手交给了我。如果我要带他去的地方，是刀山火海呢？我没由来地想。赤苇也会毫不犹豫地，和我一起走吗？  
来到一间无人的休息室，关门反锁一气呵成。

我一言不发地抱住了他。

我能感受到他的身体轻颤了一下，像受惊的小鸟。  
“木兔前辈…”  
“让我抱一会儿”  
“就一会会儿”  
几乎是叹息着呼出了这几个字，仿佛已经用掉所有力气。  
怀里的人僵硬三十秒，终究还是松懈下来。  
凝固在半空的手臂环上后背，是回抱的姿势。

谁也没有说话。

但难得的，这次我并不想做打破沉默的那个人。  
无从开口的陌生情愫，生命里第一次我感到唐突。  
“还疼吗？”  
一直以来都由我任性的赤苇，究竟是怎么想的呢？  
托球也好，拥抱也好，我敢说，来自木兔光太郎百分之九十九的要求赤苇都会照单全收，唯独在喜欢这件事上我丧失了底气。  
这样的赤苇，究竟是心甘情愿，还是根本就无所谓。我无法分清。  
突然就成了如履薄冰的赌徒。  
我摇摇头，又意识到赤苇根本看不到，于是闷闷地开口：  
“不疼了。”  
“那这次是因为什么呢？”  
我收紧了手臂，没有回答。  
“今天失误很少，直线球打得很漂亮，拦网也都顺利避开了”  
“还有哪里出了问题吗？”  
如果不能回应的话，那就干脆…不要开始啊……  
我挫败地说：  
“没有”  
“什么都没有”  
这辈子的气都在这几天叹完了  
“只是单纯想抱抱赤苇而已。”

不要再给我希望啊

我深吸一口气，让赤苇的味道充满鼻腔、大脑、和心脏。  
然后松开他  
“好啦！”  
我拍拍他的肩，笑得和之前一样没心没肺：  
“谢了！赤苇！”  
而后打开门，大步流星地朝前走去。  
我没有回头，约莫十步之后，才听见了轻轻的关门声。

回到球场时木叶还是一看见我就笑，气得我又抓他来和我练习  
“诶赤苇呢？”  
“哦！他一会儿就来了。”  
“喔喔看到了”  
我转过身，发现赤苇已经回来了，正在和教练说着什么  
看了一会儿就别开视线，将手里的排球砸向木叶：  
“再来一球！”  
一直打到窗外的天空彻底黑下来，气喘声如破旧的风箱，木叶彻底阵亡，我才肯罢休  
目光习惯性定位，赤苇正坐在一旁喝水  
猝然对上又匆匆错开  
我低伏下身拉伸腿部韧带，脸颊发热一定是运动过度的缘故  
真是…太没出息了。  
放松完肌肉准备悄悄溜去冲个澡，结果路过赤苇时就被抓住了手臂。  
他直直地看着我，仿佛知道我马上就要逃跑了一样。  
突然就想起赛场上，说着“我会为您开路的”，那个赤苇

“前辈，一会儿请到部活室来，我有些话想对您说。”

这就是了，木兔。  
你的审判时刻。  
我站在门口，抬手又放下，迟迟不肯进去。  
不知道的还以为我又要挨骂，而里面等着的是凶神恶煞的国文老师。  
毛巾还挂在脖子上，头发也湿漉漉地滴着水，平时最在意的发型，此刻早就抛到九霄云外了。  
终于明白，原来拥抱只是止痛药一般的存在，会上瘾，但治不好我的病。因为我已经不满足于打开蒸笼了，我还想要看到雾气消散之后，藏在内里的、柔软、蓬松、热气腾腾的小面团，想把它捧在手心里，看看是不是真如想象中那般温暖。  
我叹了口气，发誓这是今天最后一次。

房间里光线不太好，灯有些暗了，大概是年久不换灯泡的原因。  
我关上门，转过身，赤苇也站起来，一时相顾无言。  
我静静地等待着，沉默无声，仿佛全世界的细雨落在全世界的草坪上。  
时间无知无觉地流淌。正当我准备在心里给这段即将无疾而终的喜欢，判决死刑的时候，头顶的灯管突然毫无征兆地闪了一下，迅速地昏暗迅速地明亮，像星星眨眼睛。  
“木兔前辈”  
那偶然闪烁着的光芒，也许是美梦的回音

“要…要抱吗？”

心头刮了几天冷风的小山谷在这一刻猛然敞开，明晃晃的阳光无休无止地漏进来。  
赤苇张开双臂，佯装镇定，却被飘忽的眼神和泛红的耳尖悄悄地出卖了  
而我终于又能注视那双眼睛了：闪亮的，清澈得如同夏季暴雨后从树叶上滴落的雨珠。

或许就在此时此刻，世界某处的某个少年也正猝不及防地被某种调皮的小病击中，哪怕再自信的人，也会变得兵荒马乱不知所措。若你问我如何是好，我会告诉你，到他身边去。  
青春期的喜怒哀乐都是宝贝，总要走过一遭，才明白彼此既是病因，也是解药。

爱像赌局，运气好的人总能满载而归。

我愉快地发现，原来赤苇害羞时，会从耳尖一直红到脖颈。

我觉得我傻笑着走向他的样子一定蠢透了。

不过，管他呢。


End file.
